Mobile networks have experienced continuous increases in data traffic due in part to the introduction of new mobile services and applications. Such traffic may be characterized by its high level of burstiness and/or small packet sizes. In Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS), mobile devices experiencing varying traffic demands may be maintained in non-fully connected states during periods of low activity, such as, but not limited to CELL_FACH or CELL_PCH. The non-fully connected states may help to provide a user experience that is closer to “always-on connectivity,” while maintaining low battery consumption.